Una mejor vida
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Ambas quedaron heridas por aquel amor perdido, Una de ellas encontro el consuelo con el mismo hombre, mientras que la otra lo encontro con otro. Sus vidas no podia ser mejor. Amuto SasuSaku


Los personajes del siguiente Fanfic son de sus respectivos creadores, creanme si no fuera asi habria un monton de Lemon y mas kukuku~

**_Una mejor vida_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chan_**

* * *

El taxi poco a poco fue desacelerando, deteniéndose en una, no tan grande pero tampoco chica, casa. El taxista saco las maletas del compartimiento trasero. Mientras que la visitante observaba la casa en donde por un corto periodo de tiempo se hospedaría.

Cuando noto que el Taxi seguía su camino, tomo sus maletas y camino hasta la puerta. Toco el timbre de la casa. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, anhelaba ver a su querida prima. Escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. No podía estar más entusiasmada. Al fin la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a una muchacha, de cabello rosado. Esta al verla su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa y sin rechistar se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla

-¡Sakura, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Vaya en tan solo 2 años haz crecido bastante, Amu

Parecían dos hermanas, no solo por la actitud si no por el mismo color de cabello. Ahora se podía decir de donde era la procedencia de aquel extraño color de cabello.

-Vaya, Sakura-chan, llegaste

-¡Hola tía!

-¡Dios! ¿Estoy tan vieja?

Las muchachas se echaron a reír. La Mama de Amu, había entendido la broma que le gastaron, así que solo se unió a la risa.

-Me alegro que vinieras

-No te preocupes, Tía, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Amu, así que digámoslo así nos hemos devuelto el favor.

-Bueno, mi esposo y yo estaremos aquí mañana, lamento que te arruinemos tus planes para este verano

-Ya dije que no te preocupes, aparte prefiero estar con Amu, que estar encerrada en mi habitación escuchando música.

La madre de Amu, vestía un hermoso y elegante vestido negro, que brillaba con la luz y su esposo lucia un gris terno. Todo estaba listo para la salida, de la pareja, hace unos días, les llego una carta invitándolos a una fiesta por el nuevo año. Al principio se negaron, debido a que sus hijas se quedarían solas, pero Amu, los convenció que fueran y parte del trato era que Sakura también fuera

-Bueno Sakura, ya nos debemos ir, nos vemos mañana

Al decir esto, cordialmente el padre de Amu, abrió la puerta y dejo salir primero a su amada esposa y el detrás de ella. Amu y Sakura se despidieron con la mano en alto y entraron a la casa.

-Bien ahora tenemos la casa para nosotras y Ami

-Si, aunque Ami, se va a ir a la casa de su amiga

-¡Dios! Tan rápido creció la pequeña Ami…

-Sakura-san, tengo 12 años, es hora de liberar mis alas-se escucho una voz, proveniente de la escalera.

-¡Ami-chan! Wuoh… Si que haz crecido bastante

Ami había crecido bastante, no solo de estatura, si no que ahora su cabello era más largo, le llegaba hasta los hombros y con una figura delgada

-Bueno Amu-nee-san, me voy a la casa de mi amiga vuelvo mañana

Y así Ami, salió inmediatamente de la casa, dejando a las dos primas completamente solas.

-Y bien…-dijo su prima con algo de picardía y curiosidad

-¿Y bien, que?

Ahora la picardía subió más, tiro del brazo de su prima y la llevo hasta su alcoba. Donde la tiro en su cama, mientras que ella la observaba desde la puerta.

-Me dijiste, no espera me rogaste que viniera, ya que me tenias que contar algo importante, si no te conociera Amu, diría que era cualquier otro cosa, pero estoy plenamente segura que se trata de Tadase o Ikuto.

El rostro de Amu cambio radicalmente, ahora era una de tristeza. Algo había pasado y de eso nadie lo podía negar, el rostro de Sakura también cambio, tal vez aun no era el momento de hablar de ello. Sakura se paro y salió de la habitación. Amu se quedo sorprendida, acaso había dicho o hecho algo que la hiciera sentir mal a su prima.

Estuvo a punto de seguir el mismo camino que fue Sakura, pero esta entro a la habitación con una patada hacia la puerta. Lo que dejo aturdida a la muchacha.

-¡Chocolate Caliente, para quitar las penas!-grito

Amu estaba con una cara llena de sorpresa, más de un momento a otro cambio a uno de felicidad. Sakura había logrado su objetivo, hacer reír a su singular prima. Comenzaron a beber, el chocolate, hablando de cosas que habían pasado, pero Sakura, tenia cuidado de no usar las palabras prohibidas, "Tadase" o "Ikuto".

-Siempre haces el mejor chocolate caliente, Sakura

-Algún día te daré la receta, ¿Estas más tranquila?

Amu asintió y dejo la taza en su mesa de noche, señal diciendo que ya había terminado de beberlo.

-¿Ahora podrías decirme, que paso?

Amu suspiro, y su rostro cambio, nuevamente, a uno de tristeza. Sakura lo noto, pero no había marcha atrás, tenía que saber que había ocurrido.

-Bueno hace un tiempo, Yua…

-¿La cantante, que tenía miedo a cantar en público?

-Sip, bueno Yua vino de visita, según ella era para pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero en ese tiempo que estuvo aquí, estuvo más con Tadase y bueno, después que ella se fue, Tadase me…-con cada palabra que decía, mas le costaba hablar- me dijo que se había… percatado que sentía algo mas especial con Yua que conmigo y me pidió si solamente podíamos ser amigos…

Sakura sentía la tristeza de Amu, pero su rostro se contemplaba una sonrisa, melancólica pero ¿También había esperanza?

-Pero sabes, últimamente me he estado sintiendo mejor, creo que todo se debe a las llamadas de Ikuto

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que Ikuto, llamadas…? ¿¡Ikuto te ha estado llamando!?

-S-Si

No se podía decir mucho del rostro de Sakura, había demasiadas emociones en ella, alegría, impresión, emoción, entre muchas más, y claro sin olvidar aquel sentimiento, que casi se había olvidado, molestia, si molestia, y quien no al saber que su prima fue "rechazada" por el chico de sus sueños.

-mmm… significa que ahora te gusta Ikuto ¿No?

-¡¿Eh?! Moooo, ¡que haya hablado unas cuantas veces con él, no significa que me guste!

-Moooo, pero dices que él te ha quitado las penas ¿No? Significa que te gusta el

-Y-Ya te dije q n-…

Como si fuese algo del destino el celular de Amu comenzó a sonar. Amu inmediatamente reconoció quien podía ser, era obvio ya que le había puesto un tono diferente, así que intento cogerlo, pero le fue arrebato por Sakura, quien contesto la llamada.

-¿Alo?-contesto- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?

-¡Sakura! Dámelo ahora…

-hmp… mm así que tu eres el famoso Ikuto ¿eh?

-¡SAKURA!

Sakura con agiles movimientos esquivaba a su prima con cada intento de arrebatarle el celular.

-Entiendo Entiendo… ¡ok! Te pasare con ella.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No espera! ¡No estoy li-…!

Muy tarde Sakura ya le había puesto el celular en el oído. SU rostro no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su prima.

-¡Esta escuchando!-grito cerca del teléfono

-¿Amu?

-¡Eh! H-hola I-Ikuto-dijo nerviosa

-Tiempo sin escucharte; Oye ¿Quién era la que contesto?

-¡oh! Nadie importante, solo mi odiosa prima – dijo mientras le quitaba el celular de las manos.

Sakura al escuchar esto, le saco la lengua, acto seguido por Amu. Mientras que Ikuto se reía de lo que había dicho

-Oye ¿Quieres que te de una sorpresa?

-¿Ah? Pero tus estas al otro lado del mundo

-Pues ya no- respondió- es-toy - en - ja-pon

Algo dentro de Amu dio una vuelta de 180º grados, su corazón latía a no más poder y sentía como sus sudaban

-¿Y qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta?

De acuerdo esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, estaba a punto de caer desmayada, muchas emociones en un día. Sakura inmediatamente saco sus conclusiones y quien no, manos sudosas, cuerpo temblando, obviamente Ikuto le había pedido salir y claro como una buena prima, debería encargarse de que así fuera.

Sakura le quito el celular y tomo la llamada.

-¿Ikuto-kun? No te preocupes estará ahí ¿Estará bien a las 8:30 pm? De acuerdo

-¡Espera Sakura!

-¿Al frente de la estación? Ok ahí estará – dijo y colgó

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-Solo te conseguí una cita ¿Algún problema?

-p-pero y si iba a decir que no…

-¡Oh vamos! Es tu oportunidad de verlo…

-Pero te vas a quedar sola…

-¡Nah! Yo también voy a salir-dijo con la mirada abajo

Amu suspiro, sabia la razón por la cual iba a salir.

-Vas a ir a buscar a Sasuke ¿No?

Sakura solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más? Hay muchos que se mueren por ti, como Naruto o Sai…

-Amu- la interrumpió- escúchame, cuando amas mucho a alguien puedes llegar hasta el fin del mundo por el

Amu no tenia palabras, aquellas palabras tenían un gran significado, no sabía que decirle, estaba 100% segura que si algo así le pasaba, también haría lo mismo. Así que solo suspiro y le brindo una sonrisa llena de apoyo.

-Entonces…- dijo- antes que te vayas, ¿Me ayudas a elegir mi ropa?

Sakura sonrió a no más poder, le encantaba vestir a sus amigas, como si fueran las muñecas barbies, que jugaban de niñas, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de vestir a su adorable prima, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Ropa tras ropa fueron saliendo del armario y con cada que salía Amu se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Al fin Sakura había decidido que se pondría Amu, esta se lo coloco y le encanto el conjunto.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me encanta, gracias Sakura

-No hay por qué Prima

-¿Te puedo pedir otra cosa?

-¡Claro!

-Que me ordenes el desastre que hiciste- le dijo con una cara de poco amigos

Al principio Sakura no entendió pero luego de echar una mirada a su alrededor se dio cuenta, la ropa se encontraba por doquier, hasta el más pequeño rincón de la habitación. Sakura miro al suelo, era una experta en moda, mas era la chica mas desordenada en el mundo. Amu miro su reloj y vio que la hora de encuentro, por no decir cita, con Ikuto se acercaba. Tomo su celular y billetera y salió de la habitación dejando a Sakura ordenando con pereza la recamara.

-----

Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, no lo sabía, pero como le dijo su hermana, las chicas siempre se demoran para verse lo más bellas, para el valdría la pena, todo por aquella chica que le quitaba el sueño. A través del inmenso mar de personas vio un punto rosa, quien más tendría aquel extraño color de cabello que su adorada muchacha.

Venia corriendo seguramente pensando que el ya se había ido, como que nunca haría. Al fin la muchacha llego y se situó a su lado, agitada por tanto correr, luego cuando recobro el aliento le brindo la más dulce y linda sonrisa del mundo, con un leve sonrojo.

-Tiempo sin verte, Ikuto.

Al igual que ella le brindo una sonrisa, aunque siempre con esa esencia gatuna, se acerco a ella y le coloco su mano en su mejilla y se fue acercando poco a poco, las tonalidades del rostro de Amu cambiaban con cada milisegundo que pasaba, al principio era una tonalidad rosa pálida, luego un rojo pálido y al final un rojo extremadamente fuerte, cuando sintió los suaves labios de Ikuto en su _mejilla_, desilusión o tranquilidad, provoco que Amu quedara en shock. Ikuto mira con gracia la escena, nunca pensó que un simple beso en la mejilla, podría causar tanta conmoción en la muchacha. Definitivamente, esta sería uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

-----

-¡Que cansada estoy!- grito con desesperación

Ya llevaba más de una hora buscándolo, según el detective que había contratado, bueno ella y Naruto, se encontraba en esta ciudad. Obviamente Naruto no sabía sobre esto, porque si no la hubiera acompañado, mas eso no lo podía permitir, ella era la única que debía encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, al menos eso le dijo su hermano, Itachi.

Cansada de tanto buscar, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Contemplo las pocas estrellas que se veían en el inmenso cielo, le agradaba mas su ciudad natal, ya que ahí podía contemplar mucho mejor las estrellas, en la ciudad en que se encontraba las luces de los establecimientos las opacaban. Suspiro y cerró los ojos, imaginando aquel cielo que antes veía junto a _él._

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, amigo

Sakura dio un brinco al escuchar aquella voz, observo con nervios a los dos hombres, respiro profundo y se armo de valor para que su garganta produzca unas palabras.

-¿Q-Que es lo que quieren muchachos?

-Jeje- rio maliciosamente- nada en especial, lindura, que te parece unos cuantos traguitos en el bar de la esquina.

Aunque la oferta era tentadora, sabía que en la esquina no había bar, en conclusión esos tipos eran o rateros o violadores.

-Tendré que pasar, chicos- su voz cada vez se extinguía, ¿La razón?, El _miedo-_

-Oh vamos no te vamos a hacer nada-dijo el otro hombre.

-Lo siento, en serio será para otra ocasión.

Sakura logro pararse de la banca y comenzó a caminar. Tenía que irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Primero camino serena, luego apresuro el paso al escuchar como otros pasos se acercaban a ella. Ahora había comenzado a correr. Quería gritar, pero si lo hacía seguramente enfadaría a sus perseguidores y ahí si sería un gran problema.

Sintió como sus largos cabellos rosas eran tirados hacia atrás. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero en el momento preciso recupero el equilibrio, su cabeza giro y vio a los mismos hombres que momentos atrás había rechazado. Definitivamente sus sospechas habían sido correctas. Los ojos de esos hombres eran abrumadores y a cualquiera podría dejar paralizado. Sakura con tan solo observas esos ojos sintió que poco a poco le arrebataban la vida.

-Oigan…

Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón, ya lo había sentido con anterioridad, aquel día en que él se fue. Movió su cabeza para mirar mejor a la persona que, por el momento, había detenido a esos hombres. Sus ojos se ancharon y comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos. Como olvidaría aquel cabello revuelto y aquellos profundo ojos negros. Anhelaba ir hacia él y abrazarlo, para que no se volviera a marchar, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos mocoso!

-¡hmp! Me _estorban_

Bueno tal vez no es un príncipe azul, pero que ¡¿Acaso no ve que hay una damisela en peligro aquí?!

-¡Que te crees, niño!

Uno de los hombres se fue acercando con la intención de golpearlo, mas solo lo esquivo, furioso, se le lanzo de nuevo pero con la intención de esta vez golpearlo en la nuca. Mas esta vez el muchacho tomo su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

El que sujetaba el cabello de Sakura, lo soltó y la empujo para evitar que se entrometiera. Sakura asustada, lo único que podía hace fue gritar aquel nombre que tiempo atrás, evitaba decir, para no traer malos recuerdos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Para cuando volvió a observar ambos hombres yacían en el suelo. Sakura se encontraba asombrada, no sabía la brutal fuerza que podía tener Sasuke.

-¡hmp! Realmente eran un estorbo

Sasuke giro encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes, en su interior se hallaba asombrado, mas por fuera solo había indiferencia. Lo único que hizo fue agachar la cabeza y seguir su camino. Sakura no podía creerlo, la había visto, mas la había ignorado, quería llorar, pero no debía, tenía la misión de hacerlo regresar… ¡Cueste lo que cueste!

Se paro y comenzó a correr hacia él, no le importaba si después la odiaba, aunque le doliera perderlo, al menos tendría la plena seguridad que nadie más de sus amigos sufriría por él, eso era lo importante.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grito a todo pulmón

Agradecía que no hubiera nadie en el parque, sino, aparte que la creerían loca, ahogaría sus gritos ante tantas personas. Al fin lo había alcanzado, no sabia como en tan poco tiempo había recorrido tanta distancia. De algún modo, logro ponerse al medio de su camino. Su pecho subía y bajaba por haber corrido.

-¿Y tu… que quieres?

Sakura trago el aire suficiente y lo miro a los con determinación.

-¡Sasuke-kun, vine a regresarte casa!

-¡hmp! Y quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le callera, no, era aun peor, aquel chico que ella tanto amaba que tanto había buscado, le estaba diciendo que se dejara de meter en su vida. Para ella era algo imposible, ella lo necesitaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su mejilla, se las retiro inmediatamente con sus manos y lo volvió a mirar, esta vez con lastima y con ojos sollozos.

-La verdad… Te odio…-dijo Sakura

-----

Aun se encontraba nerviosa y quien no, después de aquel beso en la mejilla de aquel guapo chico, tenía que tranquilizarse, porque sino su _salida _se iría al caño.

-Etto Ikuto, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-le respondió

Amu hizo un puchero, necesitaba saber a dónde se iría, maldecía a la curiosidad.

-Bien llegamos

-¡Pero si es…!

Así es, era el parque de diversiones que tiempo atrás ellos habían hecho recuerdos inmemorables.

-¡No lo demolieron!

-Al parecer se corrió el rumor que había personas que se metían a escondidas en el parque y debido a eso lo volvieron a abrir.

Amu se sonrojo, acaso ellos dos no eran los únicos que se escabullían en el parque.

-Vamos-dijo Ikuto, mientras la tomaba de la mano

-¡Espera!-le dijo, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía- no ves que dice C-E-R-R-A-D-O

-¡hmp!

Una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de Ikuto, algo dentro de Amu se movió al verlo de esa manera

-Bueno… entonces que te parece si vamos a un Hotel del Amor

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Gato pervertido!-le grito mientras le pegaba en la cabeza

Amu dejo de pegarle y entro al parque de diversiones.

-Vaya la niña buena se volvió rebelde

-¡Cállate!-le grito mientras siguió caminando en dirección al parque

Amu observo cada atracción del parque. Ahí estaba el carrusel, en el cual casi se cae, pero como siempre Ikuto la rescato, luego observo las tasitas de Te, comenzó a reír, cuando recordó lo chico que era para Ikuto, seguramente ahora ni ella entraría. Luego recordó que en ese mismo lugar se había desatado una batalla, Ikuto vs Amu&Tadase.

Tadase…

Otra vez esos malos recuerdos volvieron a su mente, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos. La idea de Sakura no estaba funcionando, cada lugar de esa maldita ciudad le recordaba a Tadase. Se sentía una Basura, estaba utilizando a Ikuto, para olvidarse de él, a aquel que siempre le había dado su apoyo y preocupación.

-Oi, ¿Te encuentras bien, Amu?

Ikuto quedo petrificado, cuando vi a Amu con los ojos vidriosos, inmediatamente se coloco delante de ella y la tomo por los brazos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Amu dime, que te pasa?

No las pudo contralar mas, las lágrimas comenzaron a acariciar sus mejillas. Esto enfureció más a Ikuto.

-¡¿Amu, Que paso?!- grito furioso

Amu trataba de controlar las lágrimas, mas eso empeoraba las cosas. Inhalo aire y miro nuevamente a Ikuto.

-¿Prometes no enfadarte?

Muy tarde ya se encontraba enfadado, no, peor que eso furioso. Mataría o destruirá la razón por la que Amu lloraba. Ikuto asintió. Y la llevo a una de las bancas cercanas, la sentó de tal manera que el rostro de Amu se escondía en el pecho de Ikuto y el se encontraba con el brazo alrededor de la nuca de Amu.

-Bien… ¿Qué paso?

Aun Amu derramaba lágrimas, así que primero Ikuto tuvo que esperar a que Amu se tranquilizara. Una vez que paso Amu comenzó a hablar, diciéndole absolutamente todo. Desde que Yua regreso, hasta lo de Tadase. Cuando comenzó a hablar sobre Tadase, su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, señal que las lagrimas volverían a aparecer. Ikuto solo escuchaba y abrazaba con más fuerza a Amu, alentándola de seguir. Al fin Amu había terminado y aun seguía llorando. Ikuto tenía un aspecto frio y sombrío. Se paro y observo a Amu.

-Enseguida vuelvo, voy a matar a ese bastardo

Amu se asusto, nunca antes había visto así a Ikuto. Pero lo que más le asustaba era de la locura que podía hacer.

-¡Espera!-le grito mientras le agarro del brazo para detenerlo- No hagas una locura

Ikuto la observo con esa mirada fría, observo como Amu se encontraba asustada. No le gustaba verla así. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse a su altura y mirarla a los ojos, penetrando aquella mirada de color ámbar. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta que le planto un beso.

Al principio solo era un simple beso, hasta que Ikuto quiso experimentar un poco más. Lamio el labio inferior de Amu, esta dio un pequeño gemido, cosa que aprovecho Ikuto para profundizar el beso. Amu solo se dejaba llevar por Ikuto, total era una gran inexperta en esas cosas.

Ikuto se separo de ella, y coloco su frente en la de ella, ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. Ikuto observo a Amu y vio en la posición en que se encontraba, la abrazo nuevamente, la apretó de tal manera que dijera que nunca más la dejaría marchar.

Amu se encontraba extraña, cuando Ikuto la beso, se olvido completamente de todo, solo él y ella. También pudo sentir como el vacio que Tadase dejo era llenado por Ikuto. Cuando sintió los brazos de Ikuto alrededor de ella, le respondió de la misma manera. Quien lo diría, ella se había enamorado de aquel gato pervertido.

-Amu- la llamo- Prométeme que nunca más lloraras por algún bastardo

-----

-¡Te odio con todo mi alma! Siempre has pensado que soy un estorbo, que jamás debí haber existido, pero ¡no es así! Realmente te odio… ¡Heh! Aunque lo diga mil veces mi corazón dirá lo contrario, yo… te sigo amando… a pesar de todo lo sigo haciendo. Esta es la segunda vez en el día que lo digo, pero por aquella persona que amo, soy capaz de ir por el hasta el fin del mundo.

Sakura se comenzó a caminar hacia donde él se encontraba, observándola con aquella mirada fría y penetrante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, pero esta vez fueron detenidas por el abrigo de Sasuke. Sakura abrazaba con toda su fuerza a Sasuke, como si dijera que no lo dejaría escapar.

-¡Por favor, regresa conmigo a casa, no me importa si luego me odias, prefiero la felicidad de mis amigos y la tuya que la mía!

-…-

Las duras palabras de la muchacha, lo hacían sentirse una desgracia. Suspiro, pensaba que aquellas emociones que sentía por aquella muchacha se habían desvanecido con todo el tiempo que había transcurrido, aunque no era digno de él, rodeo su cintura y la apego mas a él, oliendo aquel perfume de cerezos.

-Lo siento…-dijo mientras la apegaba mas a él.

No podía ser más feliz, esta vez las lágrimas eran de una profunda felicidad

-----

Amu abrió la puerta con sigilo, observando a ambas dirreciones de la casa, no había nadie, cerro la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Subio a su habitación y noto q Sakura no estaba en ella, seguramente aun no regresaba. Abrio la gran ventana que daba la alcoba y como el mismo viento, apareció Ikuto, agradecia de aun tener su gran agilidad.

Amu no podía creer que Ikuto se quedaría en su cuarto, otra vez. Dios ese gato era muy descuidado

_Flash Back_

_Amu e Ikuto se encontraban tomados de la mano, el rostro de Amu no podía estar mas rojo y en el rostro de Ikuto una sonrisa picara._

_-Etto Ikuto, ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?_

_Ikuto inmediatamente se detuvo._

_-¿Ikuto?_

_-Etto…_

_-Neko Baka_

Y es asi la razón por la cual Ikuto se encontraba en su habitación, se quedaría esa noche ahí, le había dicho que sus maletas se encontraban en el departamento de su madre, pero que su habitación se había convertido en el almacen de cosas viejas y para evitarle problemas a su madre prefirió irse a dormir a otro lado, claro nunca pensó que ese otro lugar seria la casa de Amu.

La muchacha tomo su pijama y salió derechito al baño, se coloco su pijama y tiro la ropa sucia al cesto, ya mañana las lavaría. Seguido se fue a la cocina, pensando que no había comido absolutamente nada, para ella comida no era un monton de Taiyaki. Busco en la refrigeradora y su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio una cena lista y solo para calentar.

Habia una nota al lado del plato, cogió el papel, con solo mirarla de lejos supo que era de Sakura

_Amu:_

_Aquí esta la cena, era solo por si acaso si tu me ganabas en llegar a casa. Hice doble cena por si Ikuto-kun se encuentra contigo kukukuku~_

_Sakura_

_PD: ¡No quiero quejas de los vecinos!_

Amu no entendió al principio, mas a la segunda leida de la nota lo había entendido perfectamente. Sakura no saldría viva de esta

_Ring Ring Ring (NA: Yo y mis efectos xD)_

Sakura estaba con las manos ocupadas, aparte era muy tarde, seguramente era alguna broma, asi que dejo que el teléfono sonara

-_Etto… ¿Amu? Como empezar mmm _

Reconocia la voz, era Sakura, por que llamaría a esta horas, en vez de llegar a casa. Tenia la intención de atender la llamada, pero la voz de un hombre a travez de la llamado lo evito.

-_Amu, no creo que llego hoy… Etto… Hablamos mejor mañana_

Su prima estaba con un hombre, pero quien seria, el único que podía ser era Sasuke. ¡Tal vez lo había encontrado! Si esa debe ser la razón por la cual aun no había llegado. Suspiro, pero luego sonrio, estaba contenta por su prima.

Calento la comida y subió la suya con la de Ikuto. Total los gatos tienen un apetito voraz ¿No? Llego a la habitación y con agilidad abrió la puerta. Otra sorpresa se llevo al ver a Ikuto durmiendo en su cama.

Volvio a suspirar y sonreir, se acerco al escritorio y comio la cena, mientras observaba por la ventana el infinito cielo, una vez termino de comer se acerco a su cama y se tiro a un lado de Ikuto, pensando en como se hallaba en ese momento, ella sabia perfectamente de los sentimientos de Ikuto hacia ella, se lo había dicho cuando se fue, y suponía que aun conservaba aquel sentimiento ¿no? Al menos ella sabia que se encontraba profundamente enamorada de el. Fue una estúpida al no darse cuenta antes. Sintio como el brazo de Ikuto se movia y la abraza de la cadera.

-Amu ¿recuerdas de lo que te dije cuando me fui?

Necesitaba escucharlo otra vez

-¿Que me dijiste? Me harias acordar

Ikuto al principio se puso serio, mas luego vio el rostro de Amu, noto como en su rostro había algo de picardia.

-¿Estas segura que no recuerdas nada?- le dijo sensualmente en el oído

Ikuto beso el lóbulo de su oreja y beso su mejilla, para luego besar su cuello. Amu vio las intenciones de Ikuto, asi que con toda la fuerza del mundo logro quitárselo de encima.

-Oye oye, se mas suave, si no quieres algo-le requinto

-Lo siento, pero aun no estoy lista

Ikuto había metido la pata, pero si que la había metido.

-No… Yo soy quien debería disculparme, no debi haberte hecho eso, yo te esperare todo el tiempo necesario, porque yo te amo

Amu se sorprendió con las palabras del muchacho, mas le dedico una dulce sonrisa y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Yo también te amo, neko hentai

El neko jalo nuevamente a Amu y le planto otro beso, profundizándolo de inmediato. Queria sentirla mas aun, pero sabia que debía esperar, asi que solo se conformaría con solo besos.

-Bien Amu, tienes que dormir, mañana tenemos un dia muy ajetreado

-¿Por?

-Vamos a tener otra cita, pero esta si es oficial

Amu sonrio y se hecho sobre el pecho de su ahora novio, desde que apareció Ikuto poco a poco su vida fue mejorando.

* * *

_**Hora:**_ 3:40 AM

_**Musica:**_ A quien tu decidiste amar - SANDOVAL

_**Comida:**_ Papitas al hilo con sabor Te xD (Larga historia)

Quiero dormir...

BUAAA 12 paginas de word wuaaaa

Espero les haya gustado

supuestamente este one-short iba a ser sacado para año nuevo

pero tuve varios problemas

Se que hay mas Amuto que SasuSaku

Estoy pensando en hacer un capi solamente para ellos, pero sera mas adelante

Bueno tengo demasiado sueño

Dejenme sus comentarios y gracias por leer

Bye bye

**_Naomi-chian_**


End file.
